The instant invention relates generally to mail boxes and more specifically it relates to a mail detector.
It is time consuming to wait for mail to be delivered to ones mail box. A person must go outside, open the door of the mail box and look inside. In rain or snow it can become a nuisance to check the mail box many times. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.